Klance
by Im Just Trash
Summary: NO CURRENT TITLE Keith is a boxing coach by day, and a dancer by night. But not just any dancer. One of the best in the city. What happens when Lance, a student of his, finds out his most well-kept secret? WARNING: sassy!Keith, yaoi, boy x boy, slight angst, AU, dominant!Lance, submissive!Keith


_**AN: Okay, kids! Listen up! There's not enough Klance in this bitch so here you go! Enjoy this please. Tell me what you thought and don't forget to fave and follow. Love you!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Voltron. Wish I did.**_

 _ **WARNINGS: yaoi, boy x boy, sassy!Keith, slight angst, AU, dominant!Lance, submissive!Keith**_

 **Chapter One**

Keith Kogane was a great coach. Everyone in their city knew of his skills. He coached children, teens, and adults alike. He was the toughest, not accepting half-assed effort. But he had a secret. Something that no one knew. He was a dancer. But not just any dancer. He wasn't just some random face in the crowd, oh no. He was one of the best. He put his heart and soul into his dancing, as he did with his boxing.

There were, of course, people jealous of his skill, but most just enjoyed the seductive and sexy way he danced. He had a slim, fit figure with long legs and strong muscles. His boxing career really helped him keep in shape. He wished he could dance forever. He loved boxing, but dancing was his passion.

"Keith!" A stern voice broke him out of his daydreams.

He stopped abusing the poor punching bag in front of him and turned to see his boss approaching with someone Keith had never seen before. "Mr. Shiro. What brings you down here out of your office?" He smirked.

His boss motioned to the kid next to him. "Keith, this is Lance McClain. He's your new student."

The boxer looked the newcomer over. "He looks too skinny." And he did. The stranger had tanned skin, a stark contrast to his own pale skin, with brown hair, blue eyes, and was very skinny. And tall. Taller than him.

"Hey you can't say much, shorty!" Lance piped up in an annoyingly cocky voice.

Keith twitched. "Excuse me? Mr. Shiro, I can take it from here. Lance, put some gear on and get in the ring. Time to see if you're good at anything."

Lance hmph'ed and walked away. Shiro sweat dropped. "Play nice, okay? He comes from a rough family. Give the kid a break."

"Mr. Shiro, we all come from tough families, and rough homes. You know I don't go easy on anyone. If he can't handle it, he's outta here."

Shiro sighed. "I know, Keith. Good luck."

Keith shook his head and looked over at Lance who was already suited up. He sighed and made his way over there. "Let's get this over with." He mumbled to himself.

He climbed into the ring and stood in front of Lance. "Okay, cocky brat. Get ready to be put in your place."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever, Mullet." The younger male smirked.

Keith growled. "Come at me." He put his hands up in wait. This wasn't a match, so Keith wasn't wearing gloves. Instead he was wearing mitts used in single person training.

Lance let out a breath and jumped a few times. "Okay, here we go." He started punching the mitts in rapid succession. He had that cocky smirk on his face again.

Keith hated that smirk. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he swiped at Lance's head, taking the student completely by surprise. Keith grinned as he watched Lance fall to the floor, cradling his head. A few people watching laughed.

"Ow! What the heck?" He glared at Keith.

"Your opponent isn't just going to let you beat them up. You need to expect anything. Plus you're too cocky for your own good." He mumbled the last part under his breath but Lance still heard.

"And you're too damn insensitive!" He jumped up and thrust his fist in Keith's face. "You have no idea what I've been through."

Keith scowled and tackled his student to the floor, twisting his arm behind his back. "Don't talk to me about that crap. Whatever you've been through, I guarantee I've been through it ten times worse. Everyone you see here has a rough life. That's why we box. Don't think you're anything special, because you're not." He stood up and let Lance stand.

Lance rubbed his arm and looked down, embarrassed. Keith let out a breath and gave a small smile. "Put your gear up and meet me in the front. Don't take forever." Lance rolled his eyes and walked off. Keith shook his head and put his own gear away in his office.

He went to the front and waited for a few minutes before Lance finally showed up. "So what're we doing?"

Keith motioned towards the front door with his head. "Come on, you'll see." He started walking and smiled to himself when Lance followed.

The two men walked for about fifteen minutes around the city and then a little ways away, up a hill and behind some bushes.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Keith chuckeld at the hesitant tone of his voice then shrugged. "Who knows?"

They came to a small clearing, perfectly warmed by the sun.

"We're here." Keith moved in closer and sat on the ground.

"Wow..." Lance looked everywhere, taking in the beautiful scenery. He glanced at his teacher, and the man patted the spot next to him. Lance sat, stiffly and awkwardly. "Now what?"

Keith looked into the distance at a few birds. "Lance, what we do is very important. We may just look like a boxing gym, but that's only the surface. We help so many people, and we have helped so many people. They all come from bad backgrounds, and we keep them off the streets and away from gangs, violence, and drugs. If you want to be a part of that, then you need to act like it. We're a family, and we're not going to let you screw it up."

Lance was quiet for awhile, seemingly thinking it over, when he said, "Wow, that was deep. Are you always this emo?"

Keith scoffed and shoved him. "Whatever, brat."

Lance laughed and laid back on the grass, hands behind his head. "No but really, I understand. I need this, and I want that stability."

Keith smiled and laid back next to him. "Welcome to the family then. I'm going to make your life hell."

Lance sweat dropped. "H-Hell..?"

Keith just smirked and looked at the sky.

 **End Chapter One**

 _ **AN: Keith is now Lance's stability.**_


End file.
